You Had Me!
by YoyoWesley
Summary: A One-Shot Stelena written before 3x11 aired.


_**Hey it's me :) This is my first one-shot Stelena Fanfic Hope you all like it. I wrote it a long time ago before 3x11 aired :) Please feel free to comment or contact me via my twitter YoyoWesley **_

**You had Me!**  
Nothing but revenge filled his mind, blood, lust and blood again…. He couldn't hear her words at all as if she was far away although she was sitting next to him in the car begging him to stop. She couldn't believe what was happening he was there but he wasn't it was his face his smell his lips his voice but he wasn't he was possessed by some evil demon that won't get out that won't leave them alone.. them what are they anymore ? Ex-lovers? Lovers? Even that she didn't know? Who was she with at this particular moment? She had no clue. She kept on begging him to stop the car he couldn't this to her not him not Stefan the boy she loved she still somehow can't help but feel something for him. Something that was blurred by many other feelings right now. Hatred? Fear? Anxiety? Nothing she was lost … Her voice was shaking in disbelief. How could Stefan do that? Forcing her to drink his blood just to piss off Klaus to go on with his fucked up plan to threaten him to take his doppelganger doll. The speed at which Stefan was driving on that highway was just like the speed everything has gone on between them since the moment they've met. In midst of all this his memories with her kept rushing in his twisted mind. His eyes never turned around he was so much focused on torturing her and never looking at her because he knew deep down if he just looked at her now he won't take it anymore he'll break into pieces. He knew she can't be his anymore. She kissed Damon twice on her own will. Damon loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else. So maybe just maybe he could give his brother the peace he took away from him long time ago. But she kissed him. Those same lips that used to be only his kissed Damon. Those lips he thought were only his and his only kissed someone else. It was surprising how in midst of all this dilemma , of him claiming that his humanity is still switched off , of him thinking that only Klaus' revenge mattered to him , that all those jealousy feelings were burning him like fire. "If you don't stop right now am gonna open the door and throw myself!" Elena shouted at him hoping this might work, that somewhere deep he was still there and that all this was a nightmare she would wake up from. She believed in him even in the darkest moments or maybe only in the darkest moments considering what she did last night. She couldn't explain that either. Should she feel guilty or not? All she wanted to do right now is for Stefan to stop the car. "You do that!" Stefan shouted too putting all his anger and jealousy in those three words. Elena got ready to open the door when suddenly he halted the car to a stop. He just remained there breathing heavily when she got out of the car bursting into tears. Like a zombie he found himself opening the door after her and got out of the car wanting to go after her but the guilt that seeped to his soul was so much to let his feet carry him to her. How had they become like this? When did that happen? He remembered those nights with Klaus when all he thought about was her, when he dreamed of her over & over again how their reunion would be. "Why are you doing this? Where are you Stefan? It's too much to take It hurts Stefan It hurts right here It kills me" She put her hands where her heart is and her voice was soaked with tears. He heard her and her voice killed him, it killed him to hurt her, humanity or no humanity, switch on or off, she had always been his humanity. But she can't be with him anymore, Damon was waiting for this, he couldn't take that away from him, she can't be with him after everything he has done, he was way too dangerous for her, it was too painful for him, to wake up every day looking at her face remembering those tears that drenched her face because of him him. He didn't say a word. He just looked at her, his heart is breaking into piece, he's breaking into piece, and the mask he has put for months was close to fall. "After everything we have been through, you just threw everything away for a sick revenge. And what kills me is every time I see your face I see hope that something is still left there something tells me you'll come back" She was breathless now this was getting harder every ticking second. "Destroying Klaus is all I have left! I have nothing else now" he was trying to put all his strength into making those words sound convincing enough for her to go to finally let him go. "You had me" "You had me Stefan!" her voice was almost unheard because of her suffocating tears. He broke He broke and couldn't do anything about it but he can't he can't be broken by her tears they can't be together They just can't. "Here you said it –had- it's past Elena deal with it" and he turned out his back to her because he can't look at her now without falling on the ground. She rushed to him beating him with all the force she can master. She kept kicking him, pushing him doing what she can to release her anger. He turned his face to her and they couldn't fight it anymore. The tension burned them alive. He grabbed her face and all they know they were kissing, kissing hard , kissing with all the passion , the anger, the hatred, the disappointment every single feeling they had felt through this time they've been part was poured into this kiss. He grabbed his face and she grabbed his hair and they were kissing so hard there was no time left for breathing. He loved he knew he did no he didn't it was something so much more than that. The only thing stronger than love is the way he feels about her. Those lips were finally his again. They kissed loud, hungrily and their tongues were fighting their way to reach the others. His tears broke and she could taste them on her tongue. They broke but their lips were still inches apart. She was bagging for more she thinks she'll never have enough of his kisses for centuries to come. They were breathless. He holds her face and breathes in her mouth " Can I still do?" he kissed her again because the seconds spend without him touching her lips felt like ages and although he was breathless when he didn't even need breathing he couldn't breathe except when he kisses her. She is still curious can he what. "what?" she whispers. "Can I still have you? Forever? Or is too late?" he was looking her straight in the eyes. "You never lost me!" "You always had me Stefan always will." "Make love to me NOW!" She couldn't take it anymore. It burned. Where he didn't kiss her where he didn't touch her where he wasn't inside her. She missed him and missed him was something so little than what she was feeling right now. He lifted her up. Her legs were wrapped around him immediately and she didn't feel the world around her anymore. He finally held her. He held her with one arm and with the other he opened the car back door and they sank into the back car couch forgetting the world outside. Problems will be dealt with late but now this moment this time it was only theirs. He tore apart her jacket , her shirt anything that would be a barrier for him to reach her body & soul she tore his shirt too and she grabbed him hold to him tight as if she was dead and his skin is the only thing that ignited her alive. In a matter of a second he was really inside her rocking into her. She moaned and her moan electrified him bewitched him who said they were over they will never be over. It's them always and forever. She was coming so hard when he asked her to open her eyes he grabbed her face and whispered in a voice she could only hear "I'm Yours!" Her body shook with reality the reality of his words he was really hers and she was his forever. He had her, he has her and he will have her for eternity.


End file.
